The invention relates to a d.c. high tension cable termination or joint and a method of manufacturing same.
As is well recognized, a resistive termination is used in the end of a d.c. high tension cable in order to prevent stress concentration between the outer shield layer and the conductor of the cable. Such a resistive termination is formed by stripping off the protective sheath, semi-conductive layer and insulating layer of the cable in a sequentially stepped manner, and wrapping a self-fusing tape having a volume resistivity on the order of 10.sup.10 .OMEGA..cm on the resulting exposed insulating layer so as to extend across the semi-conductive layer and the cable conductor. However, to provide such a resistive termination, a certain degree of skill is required in stripping off the semi-conductive layer so as not to damage the insulating layer. In addition, a small wedge-shaped gap is apt to be formed between the end of the semi-conductive layer and the wrapped layer of the self-fusing tape to cause an electrical defect at such location or locations.